History of Inamorta
NOTA: la mayor parte de esta "historia" está hecha completamente de la mente del autor. First Age The early inhabitants of Inamorta were the giants and possibly the crawlers living in No Man's Land and Ice Hills. During this period, Stickmen were rare, and no weapons had been invented yet. The first Stickmen From far away continents different canoes packed with refugees and freed slaves came to Inamorta to find shelter. They were small in numbers and settled in what is now today 'No Mans Land'. They started civilization they built villages that led to towns and soon a large metropolitan city of ancient rather weak buildings had been formed. The Stickmen were busy domesticating animals and exploring new parts. As years past these Stickmen became more and more diverse. The Giants All the land in the north of Inamorta was inhibited by giants in these times the giants to were very sophisticated and not at all like they are today. They had connection of cities which were built in mountainous regions. There were three different types of giants living together Gongren giants were the most common class they were considered to be the ordinary class and lowest on the social class scale. These were the Giants used in the conquering. The crux lus giants were the smallest and by far the cleverest they made the handicrafts and weapons and more. Finally the Emperor giants the biggest race were the Monarchs and rulers they were the strongest and many soldiers were part of this race. The Giant Wars The Stickmen who wanted to conquer the land of the giants attacked them which resulted in many decades of fighting enhancing the Stickmen and degrading the giants. Among these were a particularly big one whos name has been shifted throughout history, but his true name was Barnibus the great. He proved to be the toughest of them all, and causes hundreds of stickmen casualties. Nontheless, eventually the battle broke apart the humans had been driven away into Southern Inamorta while the giants had scurried away to the north. minor battles continued nonetheless. Barnibus, being the biggest, was also the dumbest. He has no idea where to go, and ended up lumbering into magikill territory, and together they cast a powerful spell on him, subduing him for many years. Rise of the Nations 300 years prior to the Conquering, Stickmen had developed three basic weapons. The Bow, Swords and the most basic of spear and shield. Stickmen in use of these weapons settled in different parts of Southern Inamorta,which they found convenient. Magic was all around Inamorta but controlling it was something never done before. Handful of Stickmen learned to control it and managed to harness it within themselves which they could expel using Magic Staffs. They came together and formed a Nation far superior than any other. The Mages, who called themselves the Magikill decided to rule over all other nations. When the Other Nations got wind of this, they decided to fight back but they did not consider combining their forces and dealing with the threat together. The War allowed all Nations to create more powerful weapons but the Magikill still emerged victorious. They ruled over all the Nations for a hundred and seven years until the Nations rebelled and gained independence. The Spearton, Archidons and the Swordwrath. The Magikill were still the strongest Nation and remained a constant threat for many years. Westwind and Pertland These nation composed chiefly of Stickmen who did not want to fight in the 'Rise of the Nations' and settled here far away from War. Pertland was a beautiful continent full of grassy steppes. Westwind was a fertile desert. Both grew crops and domesticated animals,which they exported to other nations. The other Nations were dependent on their crops. The reason no Nation threatened them was because if the two nations were to align they would prove to be a massive threat. Treaty of the Giants Even after the Giants Wars had finished, nomads continued enslaving the giants and forcing them to fight and attack the nations. One of these attacks led by a massive group of giants broke straight into the capital of Magikill. After a siege that lasted many days some of the warriors of the Magikill attempted to make peace with the giants. Many giants did not agree but the majority did and they drove the nomads out of the nation. After that a treaty was signed by all the nation rulers and tribe leaders that any attempt to either enslave giants or use them as weapons of war would result in imprisonment for more than 15 years. This treaty was eventually broken by the Magikill themselves in the Conquering. Rise of Order The final nation to origin, Order is currently the largest empire that rules the entire of Inamorta. However like anything else it started small. Two Magikill friends tired with the intense corruption and fighting of the nations sought out peace, their plan was to go to a new land and settle peacefully out of the way of the war. They left the nation and met a tribal spearton who interested in their mission joined them under the lead of a Magikill, Archer and Spearton His entire tribe was suffering from famine because the Magikill had stopped the traders from Pertland and Westwind in hopes that all the tribes would die out. The enraged group then gathered more and more support from neighboring tribes and the journey continued towards the eastern side of Inamorta. After finding out about the betrayal of the two friends. A nationwide man hunt started. The cunning magikill tricked the other nations by offering a large sum of gold and food. This caught the eye of many nations for the Spearton and Swordwrath lands conditions were not suited for growing food which was why they mostly also hunted like nomads. While the Archidon were poor and had the weakest economy. All the nations started hunting for this small group of traitors. The group which had now named itself Order reached their destination south to the Archidons. Where they settled. They knew that the other nations would try to attack them, knowing they didn't have the strength to tackle them head on,they thought of a plan which could allow them to win. They had a hundred and fifty troops and barely any resources. At daybreak, the other nations attacked a valley, where Order had made base. They were happy to see Order had not suspected an attack and charged forward. From they hills surrounding the mountain the archers began to rain down arrows and the Magikill began to use the Fulminate spell to cause explosions. In the end, the invaders were forced to retreat. Only a quarter of Order forces survived the attack. Statues Gold became more and more scarce as time went on. The magikill desperate used all the magic they had to create the statues which could gather Mana by praying, regenerated troops, generated passive gold and overall served as moral of a nation. The idea was then caught on by the Speartons followed by SwordWrath and then the Archidons. The three nations that lacked this statue were the neutral nations Order, Pertland and Westwind. A later treaty made to determine how exactly a nation was conquered told that if a nations statue was destroyed they were conquered or if they ran out resources. Order's Statue Order leaders (the three friends) had already thought up a strategy in case of another invasion. So when a group of Archidons attacked hoping to take Order's gold the nation used their strategy and would have stopped the invasion if they had known about the statue. The statue grew back the invaders health and gold. Realizing this Order quickly built a makeshift statue and held their ground. Later they built a proper statue and came under the treaty as well. So did the other two neutral nations but they did not worship it. Religious Weapons? Archidons, Speartons, Swordwrath, and Magikill were all at war. They have devoted their life to their weapons, mastering them. Because of this, they only know how to use their weaponry, and began worshiping it. They thought a God had given them their weaponry, and that God resembled their weapons, turning their weapons into religion. Order, Pertland, and Westwind disliked this. They all adapted the use of multiple weapons. While Order had crude weaponry, Pertland and Westwind had forged fine weapons. They all did not think of their weapons as Gods, making them a prime target for attacking. Order's Secret Weapon All the other nations thought only about making bigger armies and more deadly weapons. None of the nations ever thought to formulate a clear plan about how to attack. The three leaders of Order were all skilled Willpulski knew and had invented many spells of his own. Ricknarok despite being a bad Magikill was a terrific shot with a bow and Spear was extremely strong and could take down Bulls with his bare hands. Apart from this they all used their brains to devise strategy's on how to stop the constant invasions. The other nations never figured this out. Shock for Order After a decade without any invasions Order had relaxed itself a bit, little did they know that the Archidons at this moment were planning to attack Order once more,in hopes of taking the gold. The invasion took the nation by surprise and many broke into Order's castle where all the stored gold was put. They encountered Spear who offered them gold and told them to stop attacking Order and that the nations could make peace. The large group of invaders laughed and this made Spear angry and he fought them and nearly killed all of them. One of them stabbed him in the back five times from behind. His two enraged friends killed of the remaining invaders and drove the others out of Inamorta. The Conquering Spear's Final Wish As King Spear lay dying he called out to his friends his final wish to conquer the entire of Inamorta and unite them once and for all. Using all the resources they had from left over invasions and declared war on all the nations. Archidons They started their attack with their neighbor: The Archidons. They brought in their statue and by nightfall, they were at the statue. The Archidons were unsuspecting, so when Order attacked, they had realized the danger. They had set up Archidons to defend, and it worked. However, the Commander had a new tactic: They ran in diagonal lines to avoid getting shot, and attacking en masse. By making sure they weren't shot, and by swarming the Archidons, they successfully destroyed their statue and Order earned a bountiful amount of land. After the statue was destroyed they called out to the surviving Archidons of their plan to unite the entire of Inamorta many soldiers with their family joined Order. They taught them how to craft the latest bow which could fire quicker than the ones Order had left over from Invasions. Ambushed! As they traveled to the Swordwrath territory, they were ambushed by native Spearton. Having little time, they set up basic defenses, and fought of the hordes. The Archidons proved very useful in this battle, their arrows cutting through the native's shields of animal hide. Then they went on to the Swordwrath. Swordwrath The Swordwrath had received news of the invasion from fleeing Archidons, and were more prepared than the bow-shooters. When Order arrived, pulling their statue on top of logs to move it into place, they encountered the Swordwrath army. The order troops had only clubs and very crude swords, and while they were able to fight the native Speartons, with their cumbersome, dull, primitive weapons, the Swordwrath could fight back against the club, and were much more effective. As order troops fell headless or missing limbs, Order fled behind rudimentary defenses. As archers fired out of slots in the wall, barely saving the Order statue, it became clear that these men would be the key to this battle. Volleys of arrows, fired overhead of the infantry, laid low the Swordwrath and greatly softened their forces. The wounded swordsmen were overwhelmed and useless against the hordes of bludgeoning Order troops that followed. The army advanced, easily routing or repelling Swordwrath counterattacks. When they reached the Swordwrath statue, the enemy had fled behind their own walls, and a few Archidons, vengeful against Order, fired on the clubmen from the safety of the fort. This would be the case for many rogue Archidons in the battles to follow. Despite their efforts, the Swordwrath statue was crumbling, and so the Swordwrath mustered their forces and charged out in a vain attempt to avoid defeat. What few were left fled, and the remaining Archidon army slipped away. Speartons Speartons, prepared or not, were trained for war. When Order appeared on the horizon, they had only rally a militia and prepare for another victory against their pathetic and inferior foes. Roaring "Speartons, HO!" they locked shields and stuck out their spears. Shields were lighter back then, and this allowed for the Speartons to advance. Order, even equipped with salvaged swords and bolstered by Swordwrath defects, the coming battle was hard-fought and many Order troops died to secure victory. Nations unite All the nations Swordwrath Counter! Magikill At first to the order army, the Magikills looked pathetic and looked liked they would crumble away anytime now and then. But, what they hadn't realized was that these cunning old men could summon endless amounts of minions to fight. Order troops had to rally very hard to clear out the hundreds of minions swarming their troops constantly. They felt nothing was in their path now, but the troop leader, who sent hundreds of swordwrath in glee, was shocked to find that 5-6 solders, all wounded, came back. It turned out that the Magikills summoned endless minions, and when the hoard finally seemed to break, the Magikills fired explosion spells which constantly stunned Pertland Westwind No Man's Land Ambush 2! The Ice Hills The Desert The Big Bad